


I'm Sorry

by themuffintears



Series: wholesome week 2 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Comfort, One Shot, Past Tense, Platonic Cuddling, Set in the minecraft world, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: Earlier that day, Tubbo and Tommy argued. So, Tommy approaches him later that night.for wholesome week 2, day 2prompt: hurt/comfort
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 352





	I'm Sorry

Tubbo, lying in bed, closed his eyes, wishfully hoping the action would block out the day’s memories.

It had been awful. He and Tommy had gotten into an argument, and it was one that both would remember for a long time. 

Tubbo squeezed his eyes tight as Tommy’s harsh words, what Tubbo retaliated with that made Tommy’s rage fade into horror looped through his mind. He couldn’t even remember what the original, simple argument was about, but he knew it escalated too much and was both of their faults.

He tensed as rustling sounded and footsteps padded his way. Then, his bed slightly dipped.

“Can I?” Tommy whispered.

Tubbo flinched, thought, nodded. 

The bed dipped more, and Tubbo clutched at his sheet.

He knew Tommy faced his back, laying on his side. 

One arm loosely slipped around Tubbo’s middle, pausing occasionally to see if he’d be pushed away. 

Tubbo remained still. 

More shifting, and then something—Tommy’s forehead and nose—pressed firmly against the space between Tubbo’s shoulder blades. Something else brushed against his legs. Knees, he assumed. Tommy must’ve curled up.

Tommy’s mouth moved against his shirt, forming two silent words. 

A tear dripped onto the pillowcase. 

Tubbo gingerly moved his hand to grip Tommy’s, squeezing it twice before gently holding it. 

They would properly talk in the morning, but for now, they’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed kudos are appreciated but not required!
> 
> be sure to drink some water today <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
